


Letter of an empress

by vysaisho



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Poetry, Rejection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 14:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vysaisho/pseuds/vysaisho
Summary: A small take on Haru's friendship option, just a little something that came up after watching the scene enough times to not be affected by it again.(PS: I suck at poetry)





	Letter of an empress

He left, she was alone, servant being as busy as always, no one to listed to her. There was something she had to say, but at the same time she couldn’t talk about it, because the only one who would understand was gone. All she had now was a pencil, and her diary.

_We are just friends, that’s what you said_

_I told you to go away, I didn’t want you to see me cry_

_My heart wasn’t stolen, it wasn’t change, it was broken_

_I know you are not a cheater, you are my leader_

_I know you love someone else, I’ve seen it_

_Keeping a smile is hard, you know_

_Especially when you are around, I just want to run_

_I have to keep it up for the team, for you, I don’t want you to feel guilt_

_You held my hand all this way, since the moment my father was no more_

_We didn’t meet in the right conditions, but I wanted to make it up for that_

_Was it that elephant coffee? Or the way I dress? Was it my ex-fiancé?_

_I want to know the truth, your truth_

_Anything you have to say, I will take it_

_I love hearing your voice, I want to call you_

_But maybe I’m just a bother, I won’t insist_

_I’m sorry for reaching you out like this_

_My feelings just won’t stop getting in the way_

_When I said I had to study, instead I wanted you to stay_

_I wanted you to say ‘but we can be more than that’_

_But it was only fairy tales_

_All I can do now is watch, waiting for the right time_

_Waiting for the moment you say ‘I want you to be mine’_

_I love you, Akira Kurusu, more than anything_

_Though, you won’t hear me say it_

_Hope is something I haven’t lost_

_Happiness is what I want you to feel_

_Even if it is with someone else_

_But I wish that someone else was me._

Tears fell on the sheet of paper, as she gripped the pencil hard enough to break it. Anger, frustration, denial, sorrow. She had to endure it all, she had to do it for her friends, for him. Just a cup of coffee, the one that reminded her of him, could soothe the pain and fill the void in her heart. Tomorrow they will see each other again, just as friends, but it was okay. As long as he was happy, so was she. She would protect his smile, even if it hurt, even if he didn’t smile for her. And gods better pray if someone or something dared to take away that smile away.


End file.
